I Kissed a Boy
by Wingedgirl18
Summary: Kurt and Blaine come home to find something they never expected


**Don't know why I deleted this as I didn't change it. oh well enjoy  
**

Kurt and Blaine were disappointed to see Finn's car in the drive when they arrived at the Hummel/Hudson house, as it meant they couldn't do anything other than watch a movie and cuddle without fear of getting interrupted, and after a week apart due to the mess with Chandler, they were both desperate to do more than share a few chaste kisses.

"Let's just watch a movie in my room" Kurt said sighing. They grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and headed upstairs. When they got upstairs they heard noises coming from Finn's room. These weren't the normal sounds of the Xbox and the crunch of potato chips. No. these noises were moans, moans of pleasure.

"Oh God please have Rachael over" Kurt thought as he and Blaine passed Finn's open door. He didn't even want to think about what those noises would mean if Finn didn't have the diva over. He didn't need the image of Finn jerking off in his head. Luckily for Kurt Finn wasn't jerking off, but he wasn't making out with Rachael either.

He was lying on his bed shirtless with an equally shirtless Puck on top of him, his tongue halfway down Finn's throat.

Kurt froze in shock. Of all the things he could have caught his brother doing kissing a boy certainly wasn't one of them, let alone kissing Puck his best friend since elementary school. Blaine was also shocked. He had never thought he'd see either boy currently on the bed kiss another boy, let alone each other.

Puck began tugging at the zip on Finn's jeans. Thankfully Blaine had come to his senses and managed to drag Kurt to his room before they saw anymore of either boy than they wished to.

"Oh My God I will never be able to unsee that." Kurt exclaimed. "My brother is kissing another guy. Oh God Finn's gay" Kurt said and sat on his bed. Blaine was thinking while waiting for Kurt to calm down.

"Kurt didn't you tell me that Finn and Puck used to bully you for being gay?" Blaine asked. "Yes but that was before they joined glee and I was out and besides they apologised. "Maybe so but they still did it, besides now the tables have turned and I have an idea. For revenge of sorts. All well need is our voices some flannel shirts and Katie"

The boys worked all night and by the time Burt sent them to bed they were ready. The next day was Saturday, and since both Burt and Carole were out the boys decided to put their plan in action. They found Finn and Puck in the living room watching TV. Unnoticed by either boy on the couch Kurt grabbed the remote and switched off the TV.

Before Finn or Puck could protest Blaine pressed play on his Ipod and he and Kurt began to sing and dance. Kurt was dressed as Finn where as Blaine was dressed as Puck. Both boys looking exactly like their counterpart. (with different hair of cause)

**This was never the way I planned,** not my intention **I got so brave, drink in hand,** lost my discretion  
**It's not what I'm used to,** just wanna try you on  
**I'm curious for you caught my attention  
**  
**I kissed a boy and I liked it, the ****taste of his cherry chapstick****  
I kissed a boy just to try it, **I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
**It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it**

**No, I don't even know your name,** it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, **just human nature**  
**It's not what good boys do**, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, **hard to obey**

**I kissed a boy and I liked it, ****the taste of her cherry chapstick  
****I kissed a boy just to try it, **I hope m my girlfriend don't mind it**  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it  
**

Finn and Puck got up and joined Kurt and Blaine dancing about the living room. Finn naturally singing with Kurt and Puck with Blaine.

**Us boys we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent**

I kissed a boy and I liked it,

**the taste of her cherry chapstick****  
I kissed a boy just to try it, **I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
**It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it**

"Finn is there something you need to tell us?" the four boys turned toward the door to see Burt and Carole standing in the doorway.

The four boys looked at each other. Puck nodded at Finn and squeezed his hand, telling him silently that he could tell his family. "Um Yes" Finn said and they all sat down. Burt and Carole sitting on one sofa, Puck and Finn on the other and Kurt and Blaine sharing the armchair. Kurt offered Finn an encouraging smile, Finn returned the smile and sighed, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "Mum, Dad I'm gay"


End file.
